


Heart of a Rebel [podfic]

by litrapod (litra), reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Aftermath, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Camaraderie, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hopeful Ending, Identity Issues, Loyalty, New Beginnings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Finale, Post-Zero Hour, Rebels, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers, Survival, Survivor Guilt, past genocide, traitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Some choices, once made, are irrevocable, but sometimes it takes a while for circumstances to force a recognition of that. There's no going back after Zero Hour. Kallus grapples with that and Zeb, once again, forces clarity.





	Heart of a Rebel [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart of a Rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487811) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



**Title:** Heart of a Rebel

**Fandom:** Star Wars Rebels

 **Author:** icarus_chained

 **Reader:** Reena Jenkins

 **Edited By:** SiSi Rambles

 **Cover Art By:** Litra

 **Pairing:** Kallus/Zeb

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 47:57

**Summary:**

Some choices, once made, are irrevocable, but sometimes it takes a while for circumstances to force a recognition of that. There's no going back after Zero Hour. Kallus grapples with that and Zeb, once again, forces clarity.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487811/chapters/23136789)

 

**[Right click to Download / left click to stream](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Heart%20of%20a%20Rebel_.mp3) **


End file.
